


The Dark Weasley

by Megamort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, M/M, Possession, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamort/pseuds/Megamort
Summary: The trio is in the middle of their horcrux hunting adventure. They find themselves in a forest cabin.The Slytherin Locket they carry around causes things to happen. Things they will never speak of again.





	The Dark Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> This Story was written for a prompt challenge. 
> 
> Prompt : "There is only one bed, oh no what do we do?"

Middle of nowhere, somewhere in Albania. The trio apparated with a loud thud. 

“Just shut up already, I don't want to hear it!” Hermione threw her hand bag on the ground. “We are supposed to be searching for horcruxes not whores Ronald!”  
“She wasn't a whore!” Ron shouted in frustration. “She just wanted to show me her bloody scar!”   
“Well maybe I'll give YOU a scar to show off then!” Hermione pointed her wand at him but before she could cast a spell Harry threw himself between them.   
“Calm down you two! Arguing isn't going to help us find shelter for tonight.” He pulled his own wand out and gave them an icy stare. “I've had enough of you two always jumping to each other's throats.”   
Hermione hesitantly lowered her wand, Ron inhaled deeply.   
“You are right Harry.” Hermione muttered “I don't even know why I care.” She turned around and walked away from them, disappearing in the darkness of the forest. 

As soon as Hermione left their sight Ron growled angrily and sat down on the ground.   
“She needs to get laid already” he rolled his eyes.  
“You both do” Harry muttered so quietly he was surprised that Ron heard him.   
“I'm not the one attacking her for no reason mate!”   
Harry sighed and leaned with his back against a tree. It was best to avoid further arguments.   
They spent the next ten minutes or so in complete silence. Ron played with the Slytherin Locket around his neck to pass the time. He didn't know if it was the fact that he was exhausted or the locket getting heavier but the only thing he could think about was a warm bed.  
“Guys, I found a cabin!” They heard Hermione shout out from a distance.   
They exchanged relieved looks. Harry grabbed Hermione's bag and followed Ron heading in the direction she went. 

A small wooden cabin stood hidden in the trees. Hermione sat on the porch pulling her boots off. She looked up at them approaching and bit her lip. The feelings she had for Ron grew stronger each day. The future was unpredictable of course and she knew that every day could be their last day alive. Alive and brave enough to admit how she felt. To taste his lips for even just a second. She looked up at the sky and smiled seeing a falling star. ‘Right - as if’ she thought.

“Well, kinda small ain't it?” Ron's voice brought her back to reality. “I guess it will do” he shrugged seeing no reaction from his companions. “You are going to expand it for us anyway, aren't you Hermione?”   
She looked up at him with a ‘How can someone be so stupid’ kind of look.   
“You saw what happened this morning, we don't know what kind of trace they placed on us.” She rolled her eyes  
“I say we don't use magic unless absolutely necessary.” Harry nodded in agreement.”let's just make this work and try to figure out our next step”   
Ron moaned out in displeasure and Hermione hid her wand.  
“Harry is right. No magic.” She stood up and turned to push the cabin door open. She walked inside and called out “Guys, we have a problem. There is only one bed!”   
“Oh, no.” Ron moaned out again. “What do we do,Harry?”

 

\---- 

The night was approaching fast. The sky turned darker and Hermione struggled to light a bonfire with a lighter. Ron sat on the porch playing with the locket again, it seemed to have become his favourite activity recently.   
“So if you two don't mind, I'll sleep first” Hermione stretched when she finally got the fire started.”you can both keep an eye outside and one of you can come switch with me in a little bit”  
Harry nodded in agreement but Ron didn't react.   
Hermione looked over at him and snorted without a comment. 

Harry sat staring into the fire. They weren't getting any closer to the next horcrux or even to destroying the one they already had. The scar on his forehead burned so often he got used to the pain by now. Ron stood up and started walking nervously across the patio and back.   
“You okay mate?” Harry attempted to start a conversation.   
“Fine” Ron snapped at him “why do you always have to ask questions Potter!”   
Harry raised his eyebrows. He wasn't used to his best friend calling him by the last name. Maybe he was hungry.   
“Come have some berries Ron” Harry said calmly offering a basket of forest fruit to his friend.   
“I don't want any bloody berries” Ron turned his back to him and stared at the cabin door still as a statue.  
Harry sighed and turned his eyes back to the fire. He didn't want to cause anymore arguments and it was obvious that Ronald wanted to fight. 

They spent another hour in silence. The moon was full and bright in the sky by now. Weasley kept still for a very long time, his eyes glued to the cabin door.   
“I'm going to sleep” he announced suddenly.  
“But it's only been an hour Ron, let Hermione get some rest first” Harry replied in a surprised tone.   
“She can rest when she is dead” he whispered to himself and pushed the cabin door open.   
Harry sighed and pulled a book out deciding to let them settle it by themselves. Maybe some time soon they will realize how they feel about each other. 

\---- 

Ron entered the dusty cabin and saw Hermione swaddled in a blanket like a baby. Sleeping peacefully. He felt the locket wrapping tightly around his neck, burning into his skin but strangely not causing him any pain. He felt stronger and a lot more confident than usual. A strong desire to wake Hermione took over his mind but instead of attempting to wake her he started going through her handbag. He reached to his back pocket wanting to pull his wand out but it didn't seem to be there. He must have left it outside. Finding anything in Hermione's bag without the use of magic was a real challenge, but after a few moments he pulled a shiny silver dagger out and a shadow of a smile crossed his face.   
“Ronald?” He heard Hermione's sleepy voice. “What are you doing?”   
He turned and looked at her. His eyes wide and dark, she felt a wave of electricity run down her spine.   
“Ron?” She tried again sitting up on the bed and rubbing her eyes. She glared at him and saw the dagger in his hand. “What are you … doing?”

He lifted the dagger and ran his finger across the blade whispering something to himself. She folded the blanket away and stood up. He didn't seem like himself and she knew it was best to approach with caution.   
“Ron?” She asked in a whisper placing her hand on his shoulder. He turned and grabbed her wrist. Their faces a few inches from each other. He could feel her trembling breath on his lips. She looked at the dagger he held in his other hand. 

“You are hurting me Ronald” she groaned as he squeezed her wrist tighter.   
“You think this hurts?” He hissed into her ear “you are about to experience a whole new world Granger”   
She shivered. Why did he call her by the last name?   
“Are you scared Hermione?” He continued. “Are you scared of the Dark Lord?”   
She turned her head to face him and raised an eyebrow.  
“Are you mad?” She chuckled sarcastically “What got into you?”   
“Answer the question” he demanded giving her wrist another tight squeeze. “Are you SCARED of the Dark Lord.” he raised his voice.  
“No I am not!” She shouted back at him starting to lose her patience.   
“ Well you should be” he whispered and with a single swift move turned her around and held both of her wrists behind her back with one hand.   
She gasped but before she could say anything he placed the blade against her throat. His lips brushed against her ear lobe and he whispered.  
“Make one wrong move and your blood will paint the floor red”   
She swallowed, feeling her heart pounding in her throat. Was he serious? Was this some kind of a joke? Was this the..  
“The Locket, Ron you need to take it off” she pleaded nervously, suddenly feeling a hot object pressed against her back. He laughed in response and before she knew it her breasts were slammed against the wooden wall. 

“You think some little necklace is to blame do you?” He whispered into her ear pressing his weight against her. She could feel a hard bulge growing between his legs and poking her between her buttocks. “What if it just gives me the confidence to do what I should have done a long time ago?” He chuckled.   
Hermione was speechless, terrified and not only because of the current situation but also because she couldn't help her own arousal. Ron grabbed her hair with his free hand and forced her head to tilt to the side. His lips met her neck. He traced up and down taking delight in the softness of her skin. He inhaled her scent with his eyes closed, she didn't protest. A moan escaped her lips.

“You want this don't you miss Granger?” he asked teasingly. Hermione didn't know how to respond. Her mind kept screaming for her wand and a way to help Ronald get rid of the locket but her body screamed for more of his attention. He didn't wait for an answer, he turned her around to face him. Her back hit the wall. She saw his unusually dark eyes and gasped horrified.   
“Ron.. this isn't you.. this..” she said in a trembling voice but before she could complete the sentence she felt something she never thought would happen. She felt the young Weasleys lips press against hers. His lips were soft and warm, just like she imagined they would be. A heat wave passed through her abdomen and she knew there was no point in denying it anymore. She responded to his kiss passionately. Her heartbeat racing a hundred miles an hour. She felt him lift the blade up to her chest and with one quick cut her top landed on the floor  
exposing a pair of perky round breasts with dark nipples. She wanted to protest when he broke the kiss but as soon as she felt his warm tongue rub against her left nipple she closed her eyes and moaned instead. 

She still couldn't believe this was happening, did the shooting star listen to her wish? Was this all a dream that she would wake from any second now? Whatever this was, she was loving every second of it. Ron's strong arm lifted her into the air and she felt the blade cut her shorts off. This time not as smooth as the top. She felt the blade scrape her skin and realised that this was real. Here she was, completely naked and exposed in front of the man she desired for such a long time. She smiled at him and he pushed her down to her knees. She looked up at him confused once more. Her pride wanted to protest but her desires wanted to give him all the power.  
“Take it out” he commanded harshly as he pulled his own top off and to the floor.

With no further delay and extreme confidence, she pulled Ron's pants down and took his massive penis in her hands. For a moment, she was awestruck. It was even bigger than she had imagined. He kept silent and felt her hand covering his throbbing flesh. Soft, lightly wet tongue started its journey up and down.One lick up, kiss and down. He couldn't help but grab her bushy ponytail, pulling on it like a lead. The tip of his cock touched the tight muscles of her throat. It was unbelievable. She stroked it gently at first, watching it grow and stiffen in the gentle moonlight. Time seemed to stand still as a hundred thoughts ran through her mind. Part of her was terrified of its sheer size, but the rest of her ached with an animalistic urge to have it inside her. Then, after only a moment’s more hesitation, She started bobbing her head back and forth. Everything about him was incredible. The smell, the taste, the raw masculinity. She ran her tongue from base to tip and back up again. 

Ron rested the hand holding the blade on her head trying to keep himself silent. Hermione, on the other hand, had given up on being quiet all together. She was sucking and slurping loudly, pulling his cock out of her mouth with an audible pop only long enough to spit on it so that she could slurp the spit back up.  
Her lips, her throat, her tongue, everything was so perfect. Feeling of her tight throat muscles was so heavenly, and it ended with light sucking motion and tongue playing. He knew he wouldn’t be able to have it too long, but she seemed so lost in her action, loving the feel of his flesh exploring every inch of her mouth. He groaned loudly prepared to move to the next position, without hesitation he threw her on the bed.

Hermione got in position, her head down, with her arms crossed underneath her breasts. On her knees with her legs spread and her ass in the air. Ron took his position on his knees behind her. Holding his erection in his right hand while the left paid attention to her soaked cunt. He slid two of his fingers inside of her without the smallest warning, coating his them with her natural lubricant, only to pull them out and spread the moisture on to her anus. He pressed the head of his cock against her ass and pushed forward violently. Hermione squealed at the dry resistance. He looked down, spat on his cock and pushed harder, this time the tip slipped inside of her.  
Hermione squealed and he could sense her body tensing. She instinctively tried to pull away but he had a tight grip on her hips and she wasn't going anywhere! He pushed again as more of his shaft began to disappear into her ass. He could hear Hermione squeal and yelp as he pushed deeper. His grip on her hips tightened. He was completely focused on her ass.

"Please..." Hermione pleaded, "you're too big, I can't take it!"  
Hermione's pleas fell upon deaf ears as he got into a steady rhythm, pumping her tight little ass.   
“Ronald, please! It hurts!” She screamed out feeling her insides burning like hellfire.  
Her begging normally would make him stop, he was always very concerned for her happiness, but not now. This time something inside of him convinced him that the only one he should aim to please is himself. The tightness around his cock was too good to stop, he was too close to the big finish.   
“Shut your mouth and take it like a good little girl or I'll cut your pretty tongue out of your mouth” he muttered groaning in between of his words.  
She soon submitted, other than the occasional wince or little squeal she no longer resisted. Allowing him the full pleasure of fucking her little ass. He started thrusting into her harder and deeper just before he was about to cum, but Hermione bit her bottom lip and took it like the good girl he wanted her to be. 

Suddenly, they both heard a cough coming from the door. Harry stood in the entrance to the cabin. They didn't know how long he had been watching them. Ron turned his head towards him and Hermione gasped covering her breasts pointlessly with her hands. He looked petrified but an obvious bulge in his pants also suggested that he was enjoying the view.   
“Come on in Potter, want to dine with me?” Ron flashed an evil grin at his friend.   
“No thanks,” Harry chuckled nervously taking a step back. “But perhaps you could pretend that I'm not here?”. There was a slight ring of hope in Harry's tone of voice. 

Hermione's jaw dropped and Ron laughed out loud. “Sure mate, take a seat” he replied and turned back to the embarrassed Hermione. She stood up at this point and opened her mouth planning to protest. “Little miss perfect won't mind an audience I'm sure” he snapped sharply giving her a warning stare. She shivered remembering his threats from earlier. His erection still hard and ready looked too beautiful to pass on. She nodded without a word.  
“Good girl” he winked at her. When did he get so charming and irresistible? “Now lay down on the bed and open your legs for me” 

Hermione hesitated for a second but then spread her naked body over the side of the bed with her feet barely touching the floor. She swung her legs up and caught hold of her knees. Harry sat down on a chair just a few feet away and stared. He had a clear view of her puckered anus and glistening cunt. Her lips glowed and swell in the candle light. Ron stepped forward, obstructing Harry's view with his perfectly round arse. He knelt and lowered his head to her crotch. His tongue reached and orbited around her arsehole then slid up to her crack, dividing the lips and finally coming to rest on her clitoris poking out of the folds. Hermione giggled completely taken by surprise and her buttocks trembled but she kept pulling on her knees so that her toes touched the bedspread beside her head and she tried to open her thighs wider.   
Ronald lapped at her and her juices started to flow. A drip oozed out of her crack, ran down her perineum and into the lower hole.

Suddenly Ron stopped his nuzzling and pulled himself up to his feet. His cock hard and ready and as the bed was high he could stand upright and rub against her entrance. He pressed against her and Harry watched as the head of his friends penis delved deeper, disappearing from view and inch after inch of shaft followed it. Hermione gasped as Ron's thick tool penetrated deep into her vagina. He rested when his testicles slapped against her buttocks. She liked this a lot more than the previous anal experience. He gripped her round breasts in each hand and proceeded to withdraw. Harry saw his magnificent, glistening shaft once more and licked his lips. Hermione groaned but he didn't pull out. His penis paused in the folds of her cunt for a brief moment then his hips thrust with such force that Hermione screeched with surprise and perhaps a little pain. 

He pulled out once more bringing another sigh from his mount. Then another thrust and another cry. He held onto her small round bottom with both hands slamming into her time and time again. Harry felt a bulge leaking in his pants. He couldn't help but be mesmerised by the reciprocating motion of Ron's cock in her cunt. With each thrust, Hermione cried, louder and louder and sometimes intelligibly bidding him “Oh My Merlin” and “Yes, oh Yes!”. Despite Ron's well known experience Harry knew this wouldn't last at this pace and his prediction was soon justified by Ronalds drawn-out cry and final deep thrust. Hermione's legs shook as her own orgasm took hold and for a few moments they remained joined together until Ron sighed, withdrew and turned to grab something from the table. 

Harry couldn't resist anymore. He looked at Hermione's drooling cunt and crawled over to the bed taking Ron's space unexpectedly. He knelt and pressed his face against her dripping crack. He sucked on it hungrily, his tongue digging in as deep as physically possible. He lost himself for a moment, loving the flavour of Ron's semen mixed with the sweetness of Hermione's own secretions. His ministrations kept her at her climax and she continued to moan and shiver. Harry wasn't sure why but when the flavour changed to pure sweet taste of her vagina he started to lose interest. Maybe he has done more than he should have done anyway?  
What he wasn't aware of was the fact that Ronald stood staring at him from behind stroking his cock back to its magnificent erect form. When Harry tried to pull away from Hermione's crotch he felt a cold blade press against his back.   
“Don't you dare pull away Potter” Ron hissed at him. Harry froze in shock, Hermione was close to fainting.   
“I said don't stop!” Ron commanded angrily making a small cut on Harry's back with the tip of his blade. Ronald watched the blood from the cut drip down his friends back for a second then pulled his pants down exposing Harry's pale buttocks. 

Harry felt his heart beat faster. Unsure of what to expect yet for some reason the arousal grew stronger. He knew Ron was staring at his back with that large, beautiful penis an inch away from touching him. He obeyed the demand and continued sucking on Hermione's clitoris. She felt another orgasm approaching but had no energy to keep her legs up anymore, she squeezed Harry's face with her thighs and exploded, screaming in complete ecstasy. Ron leaned down and spat into his friends arsehole only to proceed and stick two fingers deep inside it. Harry jerked at the sensation. He struggled to catch a breath with Hermione squeezing her thighs so tightly and the feeling of something pushing into his anal canal was definitely new and unexpectedly pleasant. Ron spat on him again, pushing a third finger in. Sliding them in and out, picking up the pace. Harry moaned into Hermione's vagina his own penis swayed back and forth against the floor following Ron's thrusts. After a few minutes that felt like an eternity of pleasure to the inexperienced Potter boy, Ron pulled his fingers out and spread his buttcheeks apart. ‘Oh boy’ Harry thought preparing himself mentally for what was about to happen.   
“Hermione, get under him.” Ron demanded from the barely awake girl.”Now!” 

Hermione trembled and attempted to lift herself off the bed. She dropped to her knees with a thud and Harry looked down at her surprised. She slid herself under him, she knew what Ron wanted her to do.   
As soon as she saw Harry's leaking, swollen member she parted her lips and wrapped them around its head. It wasn't as thick and long as Ronalds but still felt very satisfying as it slid down deep into her throat. Harry moaned out loud feeling his body tensing, her mouth felt so warm, he never felt anything like it before. Just when he thought nothing could make this any better he felt something large pushing into him from behind. Ron's magnificent cock spread his butt cheeks apart and drove inside him. At first it felt like he was going to rip him apart. He screamed, then felt Hermione sucking him off hungrily at the same time. It was incredible, the pain in his anus vanished slowly. Ron slammed in and out with an unbelievable force. 

The room filled with a variety of sounds. Hermione's lazy but loud slurps, Ron's soft groans and Harry's screams of pleasure. Ronald knew his strength was declining rapidly and his control was weakening. Grunting, he gave a last rough handful of thrusts, before a flood of semen erupted from his cock and filled Harry's anus to the point of overflowing. Jet after jet was fired straight into his back canal, making him moan with its warmth. He felt like a steaming-hot soup had just been poured directly into him, a sensation so intense that it made him explode into Hermione's mouth. She opened her eyes wide, instinctively wanting to move away but the position she was in didn't allow her much movement, so she ended up with Harry's load shooting down her throat.   
She gagged a little but swallowed it till the very last drop. 

Ron pulled his now limp cock out of Harry. The other two fell exhausted on the ground. He laughed watching them breathing heavily. The animalistic act he just performed seemed to have no effect on him. He grabbed his clothes and pulled them back on while his friends laid still. He smirked looking around for a wand, there wasn't one in sight. ‘You will have to improvise’ a voice whispered in his head. He touched the locket on his chest, it was so hot now it carved itself into his skin. His eyes narrowed when he saw the blade on the bed.   
“This was.. extraordinary” Hermione muttered still very much out of breath.   
“I agree” Harry added with his eyes closed.  
“I'm very glad you two enjoyed it” Ron said walking over to the bed and grabbing the blade. “What a shame that you will both have to part with your pathetic lives now” he smirked.

Harry opened his eyes automatically and Hermione jumped to her feet. Both still naked and covered in sweat. They stared at Ron with a concerned questioning look.   
“The locket” Hermione whispered.  
Harry moved his eyes down to the locked on Ron's chest. It looked like he was absorbing it.   
“Ron, give me the horcrux please, mate” Harry said offering his hand. Weasley took a step forward and swung the blade at Harry, cutting his index finger off.   
Hermione turned away and covered her face with her hands, she moved towards the window.   
“What the fuck! Ron!” Harry screamed in anger watching blood drip from his hand and to the floor.   
“The Dark Lord will rule and peasants like you can't do anything about it” Ron spat at Harry's feet taking a step closer. Potter took a step back.   
“Ron, I don't want to hurt you.. you aren't yourself” Harry cried covering his bleeding hand with his other hand. 

“Stupefy!” Hermione screamed out of nowhere pointing a wand at Ron. A jet of red light hit him right in the chest and he fell on the bed unconscious.   
Harry grabbed his clothes from the floor, wrapped his bleeding hand in a scarf and looked at Hermione who stood naked, panting in the corner of the cabin.   
“I thought we said no magic” Harry said clumsily trying to pull his pants back on.   
“I would rather die at a death eaters hand than Ronalds, possessed or not” she laid her wand back on the table. They exchanged embarrassed looks while dressing themselves in a hurry.  
“How are we going to take it off? It seems to have melted into his skin” Harry said once he approached the unconscious Weasley.   
Hermione limped over to the bed, she felt like she was ripped from inside out.   
“We have to cut it out” she announced and reached into her bag. She pulled out a first aid kit and a scalpel. 

Within the next few minutes Hermione managed to remove the locket and placed a band aid on both Ron and Harry.   
She threw the horcrux into her bag after agreeing that neither of them will touch it tonight.   
“I think Ron should have the bed for the rest of the night.” Harry suggested and Hermione giggled nervously.  
“I agree, but I am exhausted” she yawned massaging her knees, they still hurt from all the stretching and kneeling. “Should we just sleep on the floor?”   
“You can rest. I'll keep an eye outside” Harry smiled awkwardly.   
Hermione bit her lip remembering the flavour of Harry's semen. She blushed deeply.  
“Aren't you tired?” she asked pulling a large burgundy blanket with the letter R engraved on it and covered the sleeping Ron. He looked so innocent and peaceful. She felt the urge to kiss his forehead. Now that they were back in their clothes, Harry's presence seemed to bother her.   
“I am okay, a little pained..” he smiled taking a step back, his whole body was still burning from the inside “Come and get me when he wakes up” he grabbed the door.  
“Yes, of course. Thank you Harry” she smiled warmly settling herself on the floor beside the bed, her nose ended up an inch away from Ron’s hanging hand. She inhaled his scent with her eyes closed, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

\---- 

Harry spent the rest of the night walking around the bonfire. He was scared to sit down but what he was most afraid of were his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about last night's events. Ron will have a lot of questions to answer when he wakes up for sure. The image of his penis, rock hard, erect and glistening with moisture kept showing up in his mind making his own member hard. He never thought about men this way, growing up he was expected to look at pretty girls. Yes, Ginny was amazing and he knew he felt something for her but the feelings he discovered tonight were just as strong. If not stronger. And Malfoy, the tingling he felt every time Draco spoke to him. He shook his head trying to stop the thoughts running.

“Harry?”   
He heard his name coming from the cabin, when he turned he saw Ron standing on the porch scratching the back of his head.   
“What the bloody hell happened? How did we get here?” he was pale and very serious “And when did I get this?!” he pointed at the band aid on his chest.  
Harry tilted his head, the sight of Ron gave him a gentle squeeze in the stomach. He knew he had to control these urges.  
“You don't remember?” Harry asked with concern.  
“Not a single bloody thing” Ron walked over to Harry and grabbed a bottle with water. “The last thing I remember is some blonde girl asking me if I could look at her scar” he narrowed his eyes looking at his surprised friend. “Harry! What happened to your hand?!” He gasped.   
At this point Hermione walked out of the cabin. She seemed to be fully awake and aware of the situation.   
“We apparated here right before it happened, you lost conscience as soon as we hit the ground and we brought you here to rest, you split when we were apparating” She recited on one breath giving Harry a ‘it's better this way’ kind of look.   
Harry nodded. Ron looked at Hermione, at Harry and back at Hermione.   
“I feel like there is something you aren't telling me” Ron muttered taking a sip of water.   
“You don't need to know” Hermione replied and turned away to hide a deep blush. 

They agreed and quickly changed the topic of the conversation. Ronald stayed oblivious to it all while the other two decided to never speak of last night's events again.


End file.
